Next Question's Trysts: Sheaman and Centon
by qxzky- The Sheaman chapter
Summary: An offshoot of my Next Questions Trysts storyline, which is an offshoot of Next Question. Slash. Orton and Cena continue reading one of their favorite stories, and decide to act it out, onlt this time with a little twist.


He's tied to tha bed now.

The words rang in Orton's head as he thought about how perfect it would be if Sheamus and Riegns got in on the Roleplay with them. Cena called Sheamus, and Orton called Reigns.

After a brief discussion, both agreed.

Sheamus and Reigns had been working through their problems as well as they could, and this was a perfect time for them.

They began the roleplay with Cena and Roman as the residents of the house, with Sheamus and Orton as the robbers. They discussed the finer points of how they would tie them both to the bed, and began the scene.

They began the roleplay with Cena and Reigns showering together, then they shaved together, with Orton and Sheamus watching from the doorway. They both finished shaving, and Roman leaned over to Cena, kissing him sweetly before Sheamus and Orton 'attacked' their respective loves, Orton pulling Cena to the bed, as Sheamus carried Reigns over one shoulder.

"You know, this is actually kind of nice. The anticipation." Reigns murmured as Sheamus tied him up.

"Oh, you have no idea." Sheamus scraped his fingernails down Riegn's torso lightly with a sinister grin, joining Orton at the foot of the beds.

"Do ya tink we have the time ta have a little fun before we get out of here?" Sheamus asked Randy.

Roman and Cena protested and struggled simultaneously, frowning at their 'captors' and tossing each other sympathetic looks.

Randy grabbed Cena and immedeately straddled his face, feeding him his erection with rough motions.

Sheamus saw all this, and decided it wasn't for him. Lately he preferred to do the sucking. So he did. He had asked Riegns to tell him the things he preferred, so by now, Sheamus was even better at stimulating Riegns. He leaned over his bound lover and said in a bitter tone,

"Ah'm gonna suck what's mine. And if ya make a sound, ah stop."

Sheamustook off his shirt, still wearing the leather pants Orton had requested. He eased down Riegn's thick erection smoothly, until his nose was pressed into Roman's crotch. Loud wet noises echoed around the room as Sheamus bobbed his head up and down.

"Damn." Orton watched eagerly and began to time his mobements with Sheamus's.

Cena moaned, "Mmmm" and watched as well, as Orton changed positions to allow Cena to see what was happening.

The wet noises continued as Sheamus sped up, Reigns bit his lip and tried not to moan. Sheamus looked up at him and held Reigns all the way in his throat, swallowing around him.

"Ooohhhhhhhh!" an explosive moan shook Roman's frame. Sheamus pulled away slowly, a thread of spit and precum trailing from his mouth to Reign's dick. Sheamus intentionally looked at Reigns for a second, and let it hang before wiping it away.

"Fuck." Orton groaned.

"Ah'm gettin' a little tired of this one." Sheamus said, pushing Riegn's head. "Ah tell ya ta make no noise, yet ya do anyway." he scowled. "Maybe ah should just fook the rebellious right outta ya."

Orton groaned, thinking that was the hottest thing he had ever heard. He kissed Cena and popped open the lid of the lube he brought with him.

Sheamus knotted his scarf and tied it over Riegn's mouth. "Since ya can't hush alone, ah'll just have to fill that mouth of yours while ah feast on what's moine." Sheamus growled.

Riegns shook his head, protesting.

"Ya wouldn't deprive me of what's moine, wouldja?" Sheamus asked rhetorically.

"Isn't this the hottest thing ever?" Orton asked Cena.

"Fuck yes." Cena groaned as Sheamus lifted Roman'd hips and settled his face under them, eating him out .

Orton fingered Cena rapidly as they both watched Roman's spine arch as he groaned loudly. Sheamus slapped Riegns on the chest, noticing that it only made Reigns more aroused. Sheamus's pants became more and more uncomfortable as he ate Riegn's out, and he eased out from under him, to the panting and moaning protests of Roman.

Sheamus removed his pants slowly, to the appreciation of Orton, and settled between Roman's legs and lubed himself up.

"Timeout." Orton said, walking over. Sheamus looked over at him with a confused exppression.

"Wha?"

"Can we suspend the fucking robbers roleplay for a second? because seeing the two of you is hot as fuck, and I know John would love to be able to appreciate, as would I." Orton ran his hand over Sheamus's shoulders, and Sheamus looked at Reigns as if he were asking permission. For all their roleplaying, Sheamus belonged to Riegns as much as Reigns belonged to Sheamus.

Sheamus untied Riegns from the bed, and Orton pulled Sheamus into a kiss. Reigns got off of the bed and untied Cena, who rubbed his writs for a second before pulling Reigns into a kiss.

Orton walked back over to caught Roman's eye, and called him over with a short "C'mere"

Reigns walked over quickly, and Sheamus pulled his hair, kissing him passionately.

"You sure you're okay wit this?" Sheamus asked Riegns, trying to make it clear that if Riegns wasn't he would stop.

"I'm fine, Shea." Riegns brought their foreheads together, placing his hands on Sheamus's chest. "I've been wanting a piece of John for quite a while now."

Sheamus wrapped his arm around Reigns and pulled him close, mururing, "Oh, have ya, now? This I have ta see."

Sheamus turned Riegns around, grabbing his ass with both hands and pushing him gently towards the other bed. Orton was having a similar conversation with Cena, asking him if he was okay with this.

"I know sometimes you have urges i can't exactly fill." Cena said, cuddling with Orton. "This way we can both get what we want." Cena glanced over at Riegns and blushed.

Orton and Riegns walked up to each other as they switched places again. Reigns grabbed Orton's arm and kissed him passionately before staring at Cena with a hungry glare.

"Turn over." Roman commanded with a booming authority. Orton and Sheamus looked ovr immedeately as Cena turned quickly, ass jiggling. Sheamus wondered if this was an aspect of Riegn's personality that he wasn't allowing to show through, and made a mental note to ask Reigns later about it.

Orton had stretched out on the bed beneath Sheamus, so Sheamus returned to his work of kissing Randy until neither man could breathe. Orton spread his legs and made soft baritone mewing noises as he molded his body to the demanding, dominant will of Sheamus.

Riegns had poured the lube already and was positioning John so they both could see Sheamus and Orton. Reigns stretched Cena quickly, expertly avoiding his prostate, but making the man moan all the same.

Orton rocked his hips back and forth, locking his ankles around Sheamus as he licked his lips.

Sheamus began prepping Orton, only to be stopped seconds later.

"I'm no fucking china doll, Sheamus. Fuck me." Orton growled.

Sheamus pinned Orton's shoulders to the bed, and growled back. "Ah'm givin the orders around here, not you, Randall. Ah'll fuck ya when ah'm good and ready, and not a moment before."

Sheamus kissed and licked at Randy's neck, making him pant and moan, moving his legs back farther and farther until they were behind his head.

Roman eased into Cena with one smooth motion, loving the muffled groans Cena made as he began snapping his hips almost immedeately.

Sheamus looked over to see Reigns grabbing Cena's ass and pulling him back into his thrusts, murmuring dirty expressions about how fat John's ass was with his rumbling bass. His motions looked like some sort of tribal ritual with the muscles under his tattoo flexing, and his hair swinging past his shoulders. A wild expression overtook Reigns and he began to snap his hips faster.

Sheamus looked up from his work on Orton's neck to see that his legs were behind his head. It was a new sight for sheamus, one that amused his mind, and then shot bolts of lightning straight to his groin.

"Whenever you're ready." Orton teased, licking his lips again.

Sheamus spread on some more lube, and entered Orton quickly. A loud, deep groan filled the room, making Riegns look up.

Sheamus set his legs against the bed, snapping his hips rapidly as he pinned Orton's knees to the bed. Sheamus kissed Orton passionately as he used his thighs to put more and more force into his movements, the two almost coming off the bed with the force of the movements.

A twinge of jealousy flickered through Reign's mind, and he wondered if Sheamus liked Orton better because he could be so flexible.

But that feeling soon passed, and Roman focused on waving his hips in figure eights, smacking Cena on the ass a few times as he moved smoothly.

Cena was moaning loudly, his mouth and face pressed into the mattress in front of him.

"Urgghhhhh, uhhhhhh,mmmmmmm" Otrton groaned, trying to warn Sheamus that he was about to cum, only to have Sheamus stop abruptly, pulling them into a seated position, and wrapping Randy's legs around him.

Riegns switched to strictly back and forth movements, enjoying the sight of Cena's ass quivering beneath him. He let his hair fall into his face as he snapped his hips repeatedly.

Sheamus wrapped his arms around Orton, kissing him as he entered him again, then grabbing Orton's shoulders to pull on them, driving Orton down into his thrusts as he continued to kiss him. These thrusts jabbed Orton's prostate perfectly, and with a few loud "mmmmm-mmmmm-mmmmm-mmmmm" noises, Orton broke the kiss, gasping as he pawed Sheamus's chest and climaxed.

Sheamus's lips returned to Orton's neck and he growled softly as he snapped his pelvis quickly, then stopped abruptly, edging himself. Orton moaned as he felt Sheamus throbbing within him,

Cena spread his legs wider, moaning and gripping the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, spread those legs, boy." Roman growled. "I hope you find something to hold on to while i fuck you senseless. Because once I fuck you off this bed, the edge won't be much good." he continued. Cena tensed up and climaxed just from the mental image of Reigns fucking him off the bed. He always was a sucker for a power top.

Sheamus snapped his hips a few more times, really just trying to climax, but raised an eyebrow as he saw Orton was getting hard again. Sheamus pinned Orton to the bed again, driving himself deep into him as Orton pulled him closer, moaning as he climaxed again. Sheamus was trying to climax the way he was then, but he looked over, and saw that Reigns was still hard.

Hypersensitivity started to make Orton uncomfortable, so Sheamus pulled out, walking over as if he were mezmerized, pulling Roman's hips until Roman's erection was buried in his throat.

He could taste Cena on him, along with the lube. Sheamus closed his eyes and sucked insistently, and Roman was speechless, tensing up a few times as he eased his fingers in and out of Cena's stretched hole while Shea sucked him perfectly.

Soon, Riegns flooded his mouth, Sheamus eased back and swallowed with several loud, lustful moans, Sheamus savored the taste of Reigns in his mouth as he closed his eyes, stroking himself until he climaxed as well.

Cena and Orton took a short shower as Sheamus pleasured Riegns, touching each other, and kissing as they dried off. Riegns had fallen back on the bed with Sheamus lying on top of him.

Cena and Orton began changing the sheets on one bed, and after a moment, Sheamus and Reigns did the same to the other.

Sheamus and Riegns showered and returned, arm in arm.

"We have to do this again, guys." Cena declared happily, snuggled close to Orton.

"I think I learned a lot today." Reigns said, making everyone chuckle.

"Yeh. Orton has the worst O face I have ever seen." Sheamus laughed.

"Hey. My O face is sexy." Randy insisted. "To a turtle." Cena added.

"What the fuck?" Roman laughed loudly through the words, and SSheamus just blushed and shook his head.

"Ah think the only one here whose O face actually looks good, is this one." Sheamus gestured to Roman.

"Well you would think that." Orton said, slightly irritated that John didn't find his face sexy.

Sheamus kissed Reigns passionately, chuckling as he flipped Orton the bird. He broke the kiss and grinned, "We really so have ta do this again."

"Yeah. You call us, or we'll call you. Whichever." Orton shrugged casually. "Who knows, maybe we will actually finish a scene."

Sheams and Reigns dressed as they talked about planning their next roleplaying session.

They went back to their hotel room, thinking about their next roleplay.


End file.
